


Просто верь мне, или Колода карт в руках судьбы

by Shi_ElHor



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле все было не так. Лиза – уже удавшийся эксперимент, но это не главное. Главное – Джек, который любит своих «деток» и Янто в придачу. Проблема доверия будет всегда. И капитан просит верить ему, но сможет ли он сдержать обещание? Сможет. И девочка-гадалка ему в этом поможет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Просто верь мне, или Колода карт в руках судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Доктора Кто автор в глаза не видел, и пока не планирует. Про него писалось от большого фонаря, прикрыв глаза рукой.  
> 2.AU, OOC, возможны спойлеры (для тех кто не смотрел), еще автор терпеть не может Гвен Купер. Ну это так, для справки.  
> 3.Написано специально на фест "Halloween Party!" на Домиане

_Когда на тебя надвигается тьма, часто_  
создается впечатление, что света быть  
уже не может в этой жизни…  
Просто верь, что кто-то всегда будет рядом… 

**Что-то вроде пролога**

Джек смотрел в одну точку, пытаясь прийти в себя после всего случившегося. Слишком ярким был взрыв, в котором он потерял свою команду. Взрыв, который был лишь плодом его воображения. Он потерял их. Точнее, тот, на кого он работал, их убил. Выстрелы, сделанные точно. Сделанные профессионалом. И, контрольный – собственноручно в висок. Выстрел тогдашнего главы. А Джек… он остался один. Один-одинешенек в этом мире. Подземный бункер пуст. Но так ли это?..  
Он не прав, это только воспоминания, давние, очень давние. Сейчас, здесь, с ним: ловелас-доктор Оуэн, ковыряющий очередную инопланетную тварь в медотсеке, милый гений Тош, сосредоточено стучащая по клавишам компьютера и грозная Сьюзи, от которой даже у него бегут мурашки по коже. Но, это не все. Есть еще один, желаюший работать вместе с ним. Он уже неделю поджидает его по утрам на набережной с чашкой замечательного крепкого кофе. Кофе... Пожалуй, если бы не эта непонятная настойчивость (которая Джеку, впрочем, нравилась), только из-за божественно приготовленного обжигающе горячего напитка он, может быть, взял того парня на работу. Как же он сказал? Джонс. Янто Джонс. Да, Джек тогда лежал под долгоносом, пытаясь предотвратить расставание с куском своей собственной шеи. Не очень-то показательная встреча. А парень… Слишком молод. Слишком настойчив. Слишком сексуальный? Похоже, все — слишком. Джек никогда не скрывал, что не был чистым натуралом, но и не орал об этом на каждом углу. А то, что этот валлиец заставляет его поволноваться... М, это любопытно, даже для него.  
Сегодня было тихо. И утро началось не с чашки кофе: парня на прежнем месте не оказалось. Это было плохо… Неожиданно, жгучее беспокойство сжало сердце: что-то было не так. День вроде бы шел своим чередом, но… что-то все же не давало Джеку покоя. Было чересчур тихо. Ни малейшей активности разлома. А вечер… Обычно он проводит его один, но сегодня капитану нужна была компания. Очень нужна: замучили воспоминания…  
Ближе к ночи датчики зафиксирвоали активность разлома, совершенно неожиданно для Джека. Хотя, она всегда неожиданна. Невозможно просчитать случайность. Это не под силу даже гению мисс Сато.  
Прекрасно зная, что дело не терпит отлагательств, Джек покинул здание штаба. Мужчина вышел на улицу, разыскивая глазами автомобиль, который ранее там оставил Оуэн. Найдя тот неподалеку, он сел за руль и, мягко тронувшись с места, поехал в том направлении, куда указала Тош. Его девочка не ошибается. Неожиданно, прямо перед капотом внедорожника появился тот самый валлиец, преследующий его не первый день. Сейчас он был в строгом деловом костюме. «Красив, - мимоходом заметил Джек, выбегая из машины. – Но, черт побери, это мне надоело!»  
-Убирайся с глаз моих! Я не возьму тебя на работу! К утру тебя в городе быть не должно!!! – в бешенстве заорал капитан Харкнесс.  
-Но… - попытался было что-то сказать парень.  
-Никаких разговоров, я сказал! Вон, и чтоб глаза мои тебя здесь не видели!!!  
-Так что, вы даже не поможете мне поймать того птеродактиля?  
-Черт, ты это серьезно?! - отрывисто рыкнул Джек.  
В том складе, куда они приехали, действительно оказался птеродактиль. А у Джека не было ничего, кроме «универсального успокоительного», как называл его Оуэн.  
-И это все? – недоуменно спросил Янто.  
-Извини, сеть для ловли птеродактилей у меня на базе.  
-Я бы не забыл, - мимоходом отметил валлиец.  
-Ладно, пойдем.  
В ответ на просьбу быть приманкой Янто фыркнул и отказался. Джек едва удержался, чтобы не заржать, когда валлиец достал из кармана шоколадку, с серьезным видом утверждая, что это – лучшая наживка.  
Да, наживка была знатная. Крылатая ящерица схватила капитана за загривок и потащила вверх, но он успел вколоть ей транквилизатор. Свалившись сверху на Янто, когда динозавр разжал ослабевшие лапы, Харкнесс подумал, как от того приятно пахнет шоколадом и кофе. В следующее мгновение они откатились в сторону: птеродактиль упал на то место, где ранее находились двое мужчин. Янто среагировал быстро: оба откатились в сторону и Джек оказался снизу. Он чувствовал, что парень тяжело дышит, да и сам сопел не легче. Но ожидаемого поцелуя так и не последовало. Валлиец встал, даже не пытаясь что-то сказать, и направился к выходу из склада. Джек все же заметил его пылающие щеки.  
-Завтра первым делом отчет. Янто Джонс, будь на работе ровно в восемь!

**I**

Янто хмуро наблюдал за той девушкой, у которой ему сегодня придется стереть воспоминания. Она была хорошенькой. Капитан как-то странно на нее отреагировал. Ее звали Гвен Купер, она работала полицейской, у нее был парень, и она до чертиков любопытна. Янто улыбнулся: чем-то она напоминала его самого. Вот только нет у нее той сдержанности и серьезности.  
Янто наяву видел, как хмурится Джек, ворчавший в наушник, когда вошла девушка с пиццей. Ну до чего же наивная… Джонс вежливо улыбнулся и она отправилась вниз, в Торчвуд-3, святая святых кардиффского отдела.  
Ее появление навевало ностальгию. Пока Янто спускается вниз, он может кое-что вспомнить…

_Работа в архивах Торчвуд-1 была чем-то новым, отдушиной. Склонный к перфекционизму Янто с методичностью маньяка изучал все, что находилось в его полномочиях. И он знал это так, как не знали даже вышестоящие. Все, что можно было._  
У него была любимая женщина, позже ставшая не менее любимой женой. Лиза…  
Такая красивая, теплая и яркая вначале, вдруг начала превращаться в холодную и расчетливую сучку. Она давила на Янто, и он не знал куда деваться. Все чаще он поздно возвращался с работы, пытаясь спрятаться от холодных глаз не его Лизы. Не той, которую он полюбил. Ее аура власти давила на довольно свободолюбивого Янто.  
Потом, на верхних этажах здания Торчвуд-1, стали происходить странные вещи. Иногда оттуда слышались крики, а иногда казалось, будто бы там замер сам воздух, не давая чему-то прорваться. Джонс начал ощущать смутное беспокойство. И это беспокойство заставило его влезть в базу данных на работе. Там-то он и нашел упоминание о Торчвуде-3. Особенно его удивил командир того отдела – капитан Джек Харкнесс. Настолько сексуальный, что чувствуется даже сквозь экран монитора, на котором выведено его фото.  
Уже тогда он начал искать пути отступления. Нет, бегства. Ему до чертиков хотелось сбежать от Лизы. Слишком больно и холодно было теперь ее ощущать.  
Но уйти Янто смог и по более «легальной» причине: он застал Лизу, целующейся с каким-то мужчиной. Минутным делом было показать свой темперамент, устроить сцену ревности и эффектно заявить в конце, что он подает на развод. Лиза пыталась с ним поговорить, но нашедший выход Янто не желал слушать. В конце концов, они развелись.  
Еще неделю все было нормально. Работа и никакой Лизы в поле его зрения. Янто стало намного легче. А потом был взрыв. Были кибер-люди и еще какие-то существа, наводящие ужас. Янто едва спасся из здания Торчвуд-1. Где-то в глубине здания, при эвакуации, он видел Лизу. Когда ее тела не нашли, он немного насторожился, но не на столько, чтобы начать искать.  
Ему нужно было что-то, что станет такой же отдушиной, как эта работа. Янто Джонс поехал в Кардифф. Для начала – к сестре, а дальше – устраиваться на работу, активно капая на мозги будущему шефу. Кто же знал, что того привлечет задница Джонса, обтянутая не джинсами, а дорогим строгим костюмом?  
С тех пор Янто и стал: кофе-мальчиком для Джека Харкнесса в частности и очень серьезным и ответственным архивным работником для Торчвуда-3 в целом. Месяц спустя капитан научил его пользоваться ретконом. С того времени именно он стал еще и «уборщиком» как вещей, так и воспоминаний… 

-Янто! – окликнул парня Джек, возвращая его из воспоминаний. Он раздраженно постукивал пальцами по столу. Все же, Янто ходил быстрее, чем едущий вниз лифт, и теперь, пока девушка не приехала, Джек может немного покапать на мозги своему работнику. – Ты…  
-Систему безопасности проверил, сэр, - спокойно ответил Янто.  
-А…  
-Нижние этажи надежно закрыты.  
-Ну…  
-Кофе будет готов через минуту, - ответил Джонс на так и не заданный вопрос. Джек расплылся в довольной улыбке:  
-Как всегда исполнительный…  
-Да, сэр.

Джек не мог отделаться от чувства, что Янто чем-то недоволен. Самое удивительное, наверное, то, что, не смотря на сплетни в коллективе, они с валлийцем не были любовниками. Хотя и хотелось. Очень хотелось. Но это – потом. Чуть больше полутора лет – не срок. По крайней мере, для Джека.  
Да, для бессмертного Джека –не срок, а вот для очень даже смертного Янто, как раз наоборот… Глядя на Джонса, Харкнессу частенько хотелось пристрелить своего работника за чертов педантизм. Но были моменты, когда Джек просто не мог удержаться от фантазий. В такие мгновения ему хотелось нагнуть Янто над столом и хорошенько оттрахать, чтобы тот не выглядел настолько соблазнительным. Частенько капитан замечал за собой, что любуется валлийцем, роющимся в каком-то ящике, точнее выставленным на обозрение чудесным задом.  
Во всем здании Торчвуда витало беспокойство. Девушка-полицейский не нравилась почему-то никому. Лишь Янто отнесся к ней довольно спокойно, в то время как остальные начали скалить зубки. Они чувствовали, что кто-то слишком явно начал зариться на их территорию. Но пусть не волнуются: Джек даст ей после визита реткон, а Янто позаботится обо всех технических моментах. Как это бывало обычно.  
Джонса команда тоже сначала воспринимала в штыки, особенно – Оуэн. Но позже все они, включая Джека, поняли, что без этой валлийской педантичной занозы в заднице было бы намного тяжелее. По утрам они на столах имели чашки со свежеесваренным натуральным, не растворимым кофе. Теперь в бункере всегда царил порядок. Все было так, как надо, так, как должно. Янто Джонс уже являлся состоявшимся, очень нужным членом команды. Нужным всем. И идиоту-Оуэну тоже…

**II**

Джек вошел в кафе и скучающим взглядом обвел помещение. День был немного странным. Начать с того, что вчера Сьюзи застрелилась. А у них на работе появилась новенькая, которая сейчас активно целовалась с той девицей, пораженной вирусом секса. Янто молчал, Оуэн ворчал, Тошико загадочно улыбалась. Все как всегда, его дети играют. Боги, когда это он стал относиться к ним, как к детям? Харкнесс не знал.  
Усевшись за столик, Джек начал наблюдать за входной дверью, в ожидании, когда ему принесут меню. Да, он воспринимал всех сотрудников, как своих детей. Даже новоприбывшую Гвен. Да, она была хорошенькой, но не до того, чтобы относиться к ней иначе. Вот только относиться так к Янто Джонсу у него не получалось. Парень был более привлекателен для капитана, чем мисс Купер. Красив, где-то невинен, за маской спокойствия не редко скрывается ехидная улыбочка. Черт, как же он привлекал Джека. Но что-то предостерегало мужчину, будто бы запрещая приблизиться на расстояние, нужное для чего-то большего, чем дружба. И это его тяготило, частенько не давая даже спать.  
Сейчас Джек пришел искать себе приключений на задницу, как любит повторять доктор Харпер. Капитану нужно было расслабиться. А для этого можно и драку устроить…  
Она появилась внезапно. Впрочем, как всегда. Девочка с картами. Гадалка, которую он знал уже больше ста лет, все еще оставалась той же малышкой с немного шалыми глазами.  
-Здравствуй, Джек, - улыбнулась она, присаживаясь рядом с мужчиной за столик.  
-Привет, - проворчал он, понимая, что расслабиться ему сегодня не дадут. К тому же, он так и не узнал ее имени.  
-Как твои дела, капитан? – полюбопытствовала девочка, тасуя колоду карт. – Слышала, у тебя пополнение, – на стол легла карта – Плодородие.  
-Слухами земля полнится, милая?  
-Ты, как всегда, обходителен с дамами. Даже с такими, как я, - ее губы тронула едва заметная улыбка. - Как Торчвуд?  
-Почему не спросишь у своих карт?  
-Мне интереснее послушать тебя в данный момент, - она нахмурилась, глядя Джеку в глаза. – Что тебя беспокоит, рыцарь Времени?  
-Ты говорила, что я встречу того, кого ищу.  
-Да, встретишь, - девочка улыбнулась, - и этот час близится…  
-Правда? – нахмурился Джек, внимательно глядя на руки девочки, которые опять умело тасовали колоду.  
-А сейчас ты хочешь встретиться с ним? Действительно хочешь, Джек? А если встретишься, то пожелаешь ли уйти? – юная гадалка остановила быстрый бег пальцев по кончикам карт и перевела пронзительный взгляд на дверь. – Подумай об этом. Мне пора…  
-Но… - Харкнесс не успел возразить, а девочки уже и след простыл. – Вот чертовка!  
Рядом, как по волшебству появился официант. Получив заказ, парень смылся, напоследок кинув на Джека томный взгляд. Харкнесс поморщился: гадалка сбила весь настрой и развлекаться больше не хотелось. Появилось желание упиться до поросячьего визга. Давно у него такого не было…  
У входа возникло оживление, и это привлекло внимание Джека. В кафе заходил никто иной как Янто Джонс. Валлиец был одет не в привычный строгий деловой костюм, как на работе, а в черные джинсы и белую рубашку, расстегнутую у шеи. Он выглядел довольно сексуально. Джек улыбнулся: узнай Янто, о чем думает его шеф, сразу сбежал бы из Кардиффа. Да, угораздило же его. Хотя…  
Янто, наконец, заметил своего шефа. Ну да, как же, не заметишь его в этой шинели. «Любопытно, есть хоть кто-то, кто не подозревает о моих предпочтениях в одежде?», - подумал Джек, прекрасно зная, как он выглядит: серая шинель и стиль под вторую мировую. Хоть это и выглядит сексуально, но все равно довольно странно и слишком заметно.  
Янто хмыкнул и пошел к тому столику. Он собирался выпить немного кофе, приготовленного не собственноручно, съесть какой-нибудь десерт и уйти домой не одному. Но… в принципе, компания Джека была бы не плохой.  
-Добрый вечер, сэр, - улыбнулся Янто, подойдя к столику. – Здесь занято?  
-Уже виделись. Присаживайся, - благосклонно кивнул Джек. – Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.  
-Мне тоже иногда нужно расслабляться, сэр, - спокойно пожал плечами Джонс. Он помахал и к ним подошел все тот же официант, что брал ранее заказ у Джека.  
-Привет, Янто! – жизнерадостно воскликнул парень. – Ты будешь, как обычно?  
-Да, пожалуй, - ослепительно улыбнулся Джонс.  
-А этот парень пришел на встречу с тобой? – бросив многозначительный взгляд на капитана, поинтересовался парень у Янто.  
-Что-то случилось, Колин? – удивленно вскинул брови Джонс, и мальчишка тут же сдулся.  
-Нет-нет, я пойду, сейчас принесу заказ… - и умчался.  
-Вижу, ты тут частенько «расслабляешься»? – немного ехидно спросил Джек. Он всегда удивлялся умению Янто говорить одно, в то время как люди понимают совсем другое… Поразительная способность, суть которой так и не смогла дойти в полной мере до капитана. Поведение Джонса с каждым днем становилось все необычнее.  
-Да, сэр.  
-Боже, Янто, прекрати отделываться дежурными фразами и разводить официоз! – раздраженно фыркнул Харкнесс. – Называй меня просто Джек.  
-Да… Джек, - с легкой запинкой пробормотал Янто. – А что здесь делаете вы? Я не видел здесь вас раньше…  
-Хм, решил немного отдохнуть от суеты.  
-Вам надоела компания мисс Купер? – удивленно вскинул брови валлиец.  
-Янто, я, конечно, не ханжа, но все же, то, что вытворяла Гвен с той девушкой в камере… - Джек поморщился. – Она могла хотя бы вспомнить, что в подземельях есть камеры наблюдения.  
-Скорее всего, она не знала, сэ… Джек, - укоризненно покачал головой Янто и они оба замолчали.  
Минут через десять им принесли заказ и оба занялись кофе. Янто пил маленькими глоточками, наслаждаясь напитком с привкусом шоколада. Его любимым. Джек с любопытством наблюдал за подчиненным, пытаясь понять, что так привлекает его в этом проклятом валлийце.  
Джонс, заметив взгляд шефа, вопросительно выгнул брови. Джек с усмешкой отвел глаза. Это было слишком даже для него. Вера в чудо никогда не была его сильной стороной и после тысячного по счету возвращения из мертвых.  
-Янто, а что ты думаешь о геях? – будничным тоном поинтересовался Джек.  
-Кхе, кх, а почему вы спрашиваете? – закашлялся, чуть не подавившись, парень.  
-Просто интересно, - пожал плечами капитан, внимательно глядя на Джонса.  
-Ну, я не гомофоб, если вы об этом, - пожал плечами валлиец, наконец сумевший успокоить дыхание.  
-Это радует, - пробормотал себе в кружку Джек, наконец-то делая глоток кофе.  
Они с Янто настолько погрузились в свое смущение, что не заметили, как рядом с ними оказался еще кое-кто.  
-Привет, Янто. А я все думала, где же ты от меня прячешься…

**III**

-Привет, Янто. А я все думала, где же ты от меня прячешься…  
Рядом со столиком Янто и Джека стояла… Девушка, которую валлиец так стремился забыть и от которой так стремился сбежать.  
-Лиза, - голос Янто так холоден, что, кажется, будто бы он в один миг замерз. Парень явно не был рад девушке-мулатке и не скрывал этого.  
-Что, даже не приветствуешь меня поцелуем, любимый? – капризно надула губки девушка, плюхаясь на стул рядом с Джеком. Янто едва не зарычал.  
-Я уже давно не твой любимый, Лиза.  
-Ты мой муж! – возмущенно прошипела она, слишком быстро утратив маску внешнего лоска.  
-Мы развелись, дорогая! – голос Джонса сочился ядом. – Я думал, твой любовничек до сих пор с тобой.  
-Я думала, ты менее ревнив, - поморщилась женщина.  
-Может, вы вспомните обо мне? – вклинился в «обмен любезностями» Джек, выразительно глядя на Янто.  
-О, простите, Джек. Это моя бывшая жена Лиза, - особенно выделяя слово «бывшая», сказал Янто. – Лиза, это мой шеф – капитан Джек Харкнесс.  
-О, а я думала, что после Торчвуда ты больше нигде не сможешь работать, милый… - протянула Лиза, ехидно глядя на валлийца. – Я уж подумала, что ты с горя перешел на мальчиков… - мурлыкнула женщина, бросив откровенно оценивающий взгляд на Джека.  
-Я бы ему этого не позволил, мисс, - улыбнулся Харкнесс, целуя ей руку. Ему откровенно не нравилась эта девушка. Да, большей частью от того, что она оказалась бывшей женой Янто, но было и что-то еще. Что-то, что заставляло сильно волноваться…  
-Да? Знаменитый Джек Харкнесс, от которого советуют бежать не только девушкам, но и парням? Не верю! – женщина поморщилась и вырвала у Джека руку. Капитан недоуменно вскинул брови, криво усмехнулся, но сказать ничего не успел – у него зазвонил мобильный.  
-Джек, - звонила Тошико, - я обнаружила активность разлома возле…  
-Тош, ты должна уже быть дома! – прошипел мужчина, отходя от столика. – Даже Янто ушел с работы!  
-Потом, Джек, все потом! – воскликнула девушка. - Выслушай. В кафе, где ты находишься, есть пришелец. А рядом с этим зданием началась активность разлома.  
-Так, перешли мне на коммуникатор карту с размещением этого пришельца, - тихо сказал Джек. Он даже не удивился, что Тош знает, где он. Недаром же малышка Сато компьютерный гений!  
-Да, Джек. И еще… Такого сигнала раньше мы не получали, поэтому определить, кто это – мы не можем…  
-Спасибо, Тош, - улыбнулся Джек и отключился. Через минуту на коммуникаторе появился сигнал. И он ясно показывал, что пришелец находится… За столиком, из-за которого встал Джек.

**IV**

«Так, соберись, Джек, - начал уговаривать себя мужчина. – Это точно не Янто, ибо ты сам, лично, проверял с Оуэном его кровь. Тогда, это та женщина, Лиза. Мой валлиец знает об этом?!»  
В это время ничего не подозревающий Янто тихо грызся с бывшей женой:  
-Зачем ты здесь, Лиза? Мне казалось, что мы уже давно все выяснили.  
-Нет, Янто, ты не понимаешь. Ты нужен нам. Нужен… - лицо женщины вдруг утратило все эмоции, и она сказала каким-то металлическим голосом: - Джонс, ты пойдешь со мной.  
В следующую минуту рядом со столиком стоял Джек. А Янто держал свою бывшую на мушке. Женщина недоуменно моргнула, а затем криво усмехнулась.  
-Что ж, тогда я вынуждена буду… - но договорить Лиза не успела – капитана уже держал парализатор, и девушка мягко опустилась на подставленные руки Янто.  
-Ты всегда таскаешь с собой шокер? – с любопытством спросил Джонс, не замечая, что перешел на «ты».  
-А ты – пистолет? – усмехнулся Джек.  
-Уел.  
-Янто, - тихо начал Джек, когда они вышли на улицу, - а она всегда была такой?  
-Какой? – нахмурился валлиец.  
-Пришельцем.  
-Что?!  
-Ясно, сейчас приедем в штаб и все выясним…

**V**

-Янто Джонс принадлежит нам.  
Эти слова были единственными, которые Лиза произнесла за два часа допроса. Выдохся даже Джек.  
-Черт, Янто, неужели ты никогда не замечал за своей девушкой таких собственнических замашек? – ехидно спросил Оуэн, потирая глаза. Он хотел спать, впрочем, как и все здесь. Гвен незаметно сцеживала зевки в кулак, каждые пять минут напоминая вслух, что в подземелье сидит девушка, подверженная вирусу секса. Тошико зевала не скрываясь. Она знала, что Джек не будет ругаться, поэтому и выражала свои эмоции так открыто. Лишь Янто выглядел сосредоточенным.  
-Янто Джонс принадлежит нам, - как заведенная, уже даже не отвечая на вопросы, говорила женщина. Когда Оуэн попытался взять у нее кровь, то оказалось, что из пореза она не вытекает. Просто и дальше течет по артериям и венам, несмотря на повреждение тканей.  
«Похоже, потом придется отдать ее Оуэну на опыты» - отстраненно подумал Джек.  
-До свадьбы она такой не была… - запоздало ответил на вопрос доктора Джонс. Он хмурился, пытаясь скрыть ото всех свое замешательство.  
-Скорее всего, это связано с экспериментами, которые проводил Торчвуд-1, - зевая сказала Тошико. – Я закончила сканирование мозга. Мой компьютер воспринимает частоты ее мозга, как… Будто бы это не живой организм, а машина…  
-Янто, - мгновенно напрягся Джек, - а где именно работала Лиза?  
-На верхних этажах, - без запинки ответил валлиец. – Стоп, то есть, ты считаешь, что она как-то связана с тем, что там происходило?!  
-Посуди сам, кофе-мальчик, - раздраженно прошипел Оуэн, - если компьютер Тош воспринимает ее как машину, то что это может значить?  
-Давайте, вы погрызетесь в другой раз? – нахмурилась Тош. Янто пожал плечами, а Оуэн презрительно фыркнул: он не считал, что должен подчиняться девушке. Та сморщила носик, но промолчала. Грозный взгляд Джека все же заставил Харпера заткнуться.  
-Тош, раскопай все, что сможешь, и все, чего мы не нашли в первый раз о Торчвуд-1. Только завтра, Тошико, не сейчас… - проворчал Харкнесс, видя, что девушка направилась к компьютеру. – Мы все устали, идите по домам, но помните, завтра вам на работу.  
-Да, шеф, спокойной ночи, - вразнобой заговорили его детки, отправляясь на выход. И только Янто остался стоять на месте, глядя на бывшую жену.  
-Джек, можно я останусь? – тихо спросил Янто, все еще не глядя на шефа.  
-Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - мягко сказал капитан, с жалостью глядя на подчиненного.  
-Нет, Джек. Я жил с машиной. Черт побери, именно поэтому я с ней и развелся!- в горячке воскликнул валлиец.  
-Янто… - опасливо начал Джек. - Ты знал?  
-Нет, просто чувствовал смутное беспокойство. Она меня пугала. Теперь я понял почему.  
-Что ты знаешь о разработках Торчвуд-1?  
-То же, что и вы.  
-И все же?  
-Ладно. За полгода до взрыва в башне Торчвуда начали появлятся люди, которые раньше с нами не работали. В основном к середине дня, но ближе к взрыву – к ночи. поговаривали, что многие, заходя – не выходили оттуда. Через три месяца после начала странностей, все чаще начали происходить сбои в системе электропитания. То бишь перебои, мы работали фактически без света. Хорошо, что на нижних этажах были свои генераторы… - Янто вздохнул. И вдруг встрепенулся: - Погоди, изменения с Лизой произошли как раз в то время! Через два месяца после начала всех этих странностей…  
-Значит, Янто, можешь не волноваться. Она – больше не человек… Она киборг, но только в человеческой оболочке, - Джек криво усмехнулся, глядя на вмиг побледневшего валлийца: все же, иногда он не умел смягчать правду.  
-Боже… - выдохнул Джонс.  
-Успокойся, Янто, только не надо истерик! – видя, что в глазах парня нарастает паника, Джек быстро подошел к нему и обнял, гладя по голове.  
«Он снова пахнет кофе и шоколадом… - мысленно протянул Джек, ощущая под пальцами мягкий шелк волос Янто. – Эх, рядом сидит опасный инопланетянин, а я о таком…»  
Янто расслабленно вздохнул, уютно чувствуя себя в кольце рук шефа. Он и сам забыл, что они с Джеком не одни. Не смотря на всю свою гетеросексуальность, валлиец все же чувствовал безотчетную симпатию к мужчине, который держал его в своих объятиях. «Феромоны пятьдесят первого века…» - вспомнились Джонсу слова капитана, когда они ловили доисторическую ящерицу. Да, его запах был другим, не таким, как у всех остальных. Джек Харкнесс уникален. И это оспорить не сможет никто.  
Джек чувствовал, что вот такая близость вожделенного человека отнюдь не остается незамеченной некоторыми частями его тела.  
«Черт, только бы не заметил… - мысленно застонал Джек. – Как же он пахнет… Все же, воздержание явно не идет мне на пользу…»  
-Джек? – тихо и немного удивленно спросил Янто, а потом как-то так удачно поднял голову, что его губы оказались в опасной близости от губ Харкнесса. Джек сглотнул, и, глядя на парня зачарованными глазами, наклонился ниже, уже готовясь поцеловать, но…  
-Янто Джонс принадлежит нам! – голос, раньше говоривший это несколько дальше, неожиданно оказался совсем близко.  
Женщина, до этого прикованная к стулу стояла около мужчин. Лиза протянула пальцы, коснувшись виска Джека и того прошиб ток, отбрасывая от Янто на несколько метров, прямо в медотсек, перед которым оба находились до этого.  
-Угроза устранена, - металлический голос Лизы ни на йоту не стал теплее, довольнее – он не выражал никаких эмоций. – Янто Джонс идет со мной.  
-Нет, не иду, - тихо ответил Янто, приставляя к виску девушки дуло пистолета. У него дрожали руки, не так просто выстрелить в женщину, которая раньше была его.  
-Верь мне, Янто… - услышал он тихий шепот Джека.  
«Но ведь от такого напряжения у него должно было остановиться сердце!», – в панике подумал парень.  
-Просто верь мне… - еще один раз прошептал капитан, и – выстрел! – Она больше не человек.  
-Что ты наделал?.. – в прошептал Янто, видя, что Лиза безвольной куклой свалилась к его ногам.  
-Я повредил ее главный компьютер, Янто. Она больше не встанет, - криво улыбнулся Джек.  
-За-зачем?.. – шокировано глядя на шефа вопрошал Джонс.  
-Просто она меня убила.

**VI**

Дни тянулись медленно. Для Джека – особо медленно. Наблюдение за Янто приносило какое-то мазохистское удовольствие – трогать нельзя, но очень хочется. Самым странным было то, что Джонс даже и не собирался его ненавидеть: так, походил маленько пришибленный, а потом отошел как-то быстро. Из-за спора с Оуэном. Ну конечно, доктор Харпер умеет всех держать в тонусе.  
Все началось с банальности – Оуэн заявил, что хочет забрать тело Лизы на опыты. Янто вышел из апатии и чуть не дал доктору по морде. Джек его удержал. Потом, из камеры сбежала девочка с пришельцем типа «сексуальный маньяк» в теле.  
Всей командой Торчвуд гонялся за этой девочкой. В итоге, пришелец насытился одним поцелуем Джека. После этого Харкнесс наблюдал картину «Шокированный Янто». Капитану понравилось…  
Все происходило слишком быстро. Были еще дети-феи, из-за которых погибла давняя любовь Джека. Гвен занялась его психоанализом. Удержаться и не рассмеяться ей в лицо, было сложно. Особенно, после того, как он учил ее в тире стрелять, вспоминая при этом такой же урок с Янто. Прижиматься к валлийцу почему-то было в разы приятнее.  
А потом капитану пришлось сделать нелегкий выбор – смерть многих, или превращение девочки в одну из сказочных жестоких «фей». Джек выбрал последнее. Он не мог поступить иначе!  
Но жгучее осуждение в глазах сотрудников преследовало его до самого штаба. Там Джек на всех наорал и разогнал по домам. Глаза оставались все еще сухими, но рыдания подступали все ближе. Капитану было слишком сложно выбирать. Очень хотелось в момент выбора просто выстрелить в этих первобытных созданий и сбежать, прижимая к груди малышку. Но нельзя. Они должны были обойтись малой кровью! Должны!..  
Но ему от этого не легче. Добравшись до своего кабинета, Джек рухнул на кресло и дал волю слезам. Да, он сильный, но… И капитан имеет право на слезы.  
Джек почувствовал, что рядом с ним кто-то есть. Подняв голову, он увидел Янто. Парень нерешительно топтался в дверях, рукой придерживая полную чашку обжигающе горячего кофе. Харкнесс шумно втянул носом воздух, вытер рукой заплаканное лицо и хрипло, немного грубовато, спросил:  
-Ты что здесь делаешь? Я же отправил всех домой!  
-Вам нужна компания, сэр… - вся нерешительность Янто вдруг куда-то пропала, и он быстро вошел в кабинет, ставя на стол чашку. – Плачь, Джек, тебе полегчает…  
Мужчина шумно задышал, просто физически ощущая свои сдерживаемые рыдания, задыхаясь. Но все же, он не выдержал и из глаз прозрачными ручейками полились соленые капли слез.  
-Боже, я не смог ее спасти… - прошептал Джек, сгорбившись в кресле и закрывая лицо руками. Он не боялся показывать Янто свою слабость. Именно валлийцу он почему-то доверял.  
-Джек, ты поступил правильно… Ты не мог иначе… - тихо заговорил Янто, осторожно присаживаясь на край стола перед капитаном.  
-Мне от этого не легче… - глухо ответил Джек и отнял руки от лица. Валлиец находился слишком близко к нему.  
Глаза в глаза. Одиночество к одиночеству. Боль к боли. Кто потянулся первым к другому – неизвестно, но в следующий миг они уже целовались. Сначала – нежно, исследуя друг друга, как только можно, потом – более жарко, но не жестко. Этот поцелуй – с привкусом полыни и горького темного шоколада – утешение, поддержка. Они нашли друг друга, хотя бы здесь, хотя бы сейчас. Они есть друг у друга. Это не любовь. ПОКА не любовь…

**VII**

Янто, щурясь, смотрел на солнце. Он почти не прислушивался к возмущениям Оуэна на отсутствие удобств. Тош и Гвен активно обсуждали поцелуи. И все трое упорно игнорировали Джека. Валлиец улыбался, скрывая свое выражение лица ото всех. Их с Джеком поцелуй два дня назад… Янто чувствовал нежность и умиротворение. Они не зашли далеко, но и то, чем закончили… На утро не было неловкости, лишь светлая радость от того, что между ними произошло. Только это. И Джек. Теперь, капитан Харкнесс был везде: в каждом предмете в бункере, в подземелье, в каждой мысли Янто. Джек. Только Джек. Это не любовь, это нежность, понимание, поддержка. Но она есть. Главное, теперь Джонс уж точно не чувствовал одиночества.  
Сигнал поступил как всегда неожиданно: странные пропажи людей прямо среди дороги. Какой-то бред. Пришельцы бы оставили хоть какие-то следы, но тут…  
В лесу кто-то закричал. Все бросились туда, не озаботившись охраной лагеря. Даже Янто, за что ему было невыносимо стыдно. Ну кончено! Кто-то увел внедорожник – горячую любовь Джека и Янто. Они оба пеклись об этом автомобиле, как о собственном ребенке.  
-Черт! – ругнулся капитан.  
-Похоже, нас специально выманили к лесу, - флегматично заметил Янто.  
-Ты прав, валлийская задница! – зло ругнулся Оуэн, от досады пиная камень.  
-И я тебя тоже люблю, - все так же флегматично заявил Янто. Доктор недовольно на него зыркнул. Гвен даже рот приоткрыла от такого заявления.  
-Так, нужно пойти, проверить деревню, - хмуро сказал Джек и посмотрел на Тош. Та уже держала в руках коммуникатор.  
-Она в нескольких милях к северу. Недалеко, - ответила девушка на невысказанный вопрос.

В деревне было подозрительно тихо и пустынно. Они шли быстро, пытаясь не производить слишком много шума. В одном из домов Гвен нашла труп. Остальные члены команды тоже «обрадовали» капитана аналогичными находками . Джек, стоял, прислонившись к стене дома, и смотрел на плавно передвигающегося Янто.  
-Нужно разделиться, - тихо сказал он валлийцу. Тот понятливо кивнул и пошел за Тошико. Они всегда предпочитали работать в паре. – И, Янто, будь осторожен. Помни, просто верь мне, хорошо?  
-Да, Джек, - улыбнулся парень, но в тот же миг стал серьезным, уходя вместе с Тош.  
Гвен и Оуэн в одном из домов нашли кого-то живого.  
-Они придут, придут за мной!!! – в панике лепетал парнишка. – Это неизбежно, мы все погибнем!  
И они пришли. Правда кто это был, команда Торчвуда так и не поняла. Итог схватки – пропажа в неизвестном направлении Янто и Тош, утащенный паренек и раненная Гвен…

Янто открыл глаза. Голова была тяжелой. Похоже, эта часть тела опять пострадала.  
«Что ж мне так не везет…» - страдальчески подумал парень.  
-Янто, ты как, очнулся? – поинтересовались с другого конца комнаты. По голосу –Тош.  
-Да голова болит, а так – нормально, - парень поморщился, услышав свой голос. – Ты сама как? И где мы, не знаешь?  
-Это похоже на какой-то склад… - как всегда начала с дела азиатка. – Со мной все нормально.  
-Это хорошо… - Янто встал и начал бродить по помещению. Безуспешно подергал дверь, простучал стены и подошел, наконец, к двум холодильникам, не замеченным им ранее. – Хм… Что тут?  
-Не знаю, - пожала плечами Тошико, подходя ближе. – Но я не уверена, что содержимое нам понравится…  
-Д-да… - чуть заикнувшись, ответил открывший холодильник Янто. – Лучше бы я этого не делал.  
На полках лежали куски человеческого тела: руки, голени… Обоих замутило и Янто поспешно закрыл дверцу.  
Единственная дверь, ведущая в помещение, пронзительно заскрипела. Янто и Тошико обернулись. На пороге комнаты стояла очень забитая, грязная женщина. Она держала в руках ружье и осматривала их лихорадочно блестящими глазами.  
-Они… Они зовут! – хрипло и панически воскликнула женщина.  
-Мэм, успокойтесь, мы вам поможем, просто сейчас опустите ружье и дайте нам уйти, - начал увещевать Янто.  
-Не могу! Пойдемте! Они так просто своих жертв не отпускают… - каркающее засмеялась женщина.

Гвен и Оуэн его не послушали. Ну кто бы сомневался!  
Джек раздраженно пнул камень и попытался сосредоточиться. Выстрел в грудь, в очередной раз «убивший» его, пришелся очень не вовремя. «Черт, хоть бы детки никуда не вляпались без меня», - хмуро подумал Джек.  
По следам в лесу он понял, что здесь что-то не так. Машина, так кстати стоявшая возле нужного ему дома…  
Ворвавшись туда Джек на миг подумал, что опоздал. Тяжелый запах крови и смерти. Безумные лица людей. Но это лишь на миг. Потом он увидел всю свою команду, кроме Янто. Валлиец обнаружился позже, стоящий на коленях с прижатым к горлу лезвием ножа.  
Джек начал стрелять, не задумываясь. Это «люди» причинили вред его детям и Янто. Они заслуживают наказания…

В здании Торчвуда было тихо. Лишь в одной из душевых шумела вода. Там был Джек. Янто же сидел за своим столом, промокая волосы. Все уже разошлись, лишь Джонс не захотел возвращаться в пустую квартиру. Капитан не возражал. Он вообще выглядел слегка приторможенным.  
День выдался нелегким для всей команды. Они заново научились верить в своего капитана. Они пережили плен, боязнь смерти. Янто уже был готов, что не переживет этого дела. Он жалел лишь об одном. О том, что их с Джеком отношения не зашли дальше…  
В той деревне жили людоеды. Каждые десть лет они, по какому-то странном обычаю похищали нескольких приезжих и пожирали их. Янто передернуло. «Мерзость!»  
-Ты дрожишь… - прошептал подошедший сзади Джек. От него больше не пахло смертью. Опять были «феромоны пятьдесят первого века» и аромат свежести. - Янто, я так боялся, что потеряю тебя…  
Мужчина мягко повернул голову валлийца к себе и нежно поцеловал. Это было так… Тягуче, щемящее нежно. Джек не торопился, хотя и ощущалось, что он сдерживается из последних сил. Слишком сильно было желание почувствовать, что Янто жив, что с ним все в порядке. Это было так хорошо…  
-Джек… - выдохнул Джонс, когда они оторвались друг от друга. – Я… Черт, я хочу тебя Джек…  
Второй раз упрашивать капитана Харкнесса было не нужно. Теперь он набросился на подчиненного с таким жаром, будто жаждущий к источнику воды в пустыне. Мужчины яростно целовались, будто бы не веря, что они живы.  
Одежда была уже на полу. И ни один из них не задумался о том, что первый раз должен быть более романтичным, а не на чертовом столе Джека. Они просто утверждали то, что были живы. Что они, здесь и сейчас, вместе. И будут, пока это позволено.  
Джек ощущал, как под ним бьется Янто. Он понимал, что тому больно. Но очень быстро стоны боли превратились в крики удовольствия. И валлиец уже не пытался вырваться, а лишь хотел, чтобы было глубже, сильнее, больше. Джек, в порыве страсти, оставлял на шее любовника метки-засосы. «Мой!» - клеймил он своего валлийца. Их яростное желание жить и любить воплотилось в этом сексе. На пике удовольствия оба кричали имена друг друга. Здесь и сейчас они были вместе.  
Чуть позже, лежа вдвоем на по-солдатски узкой кровати Джека они приходили в себя. Янто прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает комок. Он сжал руками одеяло на груди Джека, пытаясь успокоиться.  
-Что случилось, малыш? – хрипло спросил вроде бы заснувший до этого капитан.  
-Джек… - срывающимся, уже почти рыдающим, голосом протянул Янто. – Там… Я так испугался там…  
-Тш, Янто… - успокаивающе протянул Джек. – Я же говорил тебе: верь мне. Я всегда приду за тобой, я всегда к тебе вернусь…

**Что-то вроде эпилога**

Проходили дни, за ними недели, еще дальше – месяцы. Джек и Янто были счастливы. Да, они много пережили. Начиная от Тош-телепата и заканчивая открытием разлома и восстанием Абадонны.  
Сейчас Джек лежал там, в морге, синюшно белый и похожий на Белоснежку из сказки. Гвен не давала его окончательно списать, закрыть. Все существо Янто тоже противилось этому, но… По-другому он не умел. Почти неделю все ждали, что «вечно воскресающий» капитан Харкнесс очнется. Гвен дежурила днем, Янто, тайком ото всех, - ночью. А днем он сидел у него в кабинете, зарывшись носом в складки шинели и тихо плакал. Счастье прошло мимо. Как больно…  
«Джек, ты ведь сказал, что вернешься ко мне… - мысленно кричал Янто. – Так что же ты не возвращаешься?!!»

Они с Тошико следили за разломом, когда это произошло. Янто стоял спиной ко входу в морг – сил смотреть туда больше не было. Тошико сорвалась с места и побежала в ту сторону. Янто медленно обернулся, пытаясь заглушить вопящий во всю глотку голос надежды. Но этот голос оказался прав: там стоял Джек. Прямоходящий, невредимый и очень даже живой.  
Янто быстро пошел к нему, но за несколько метров остановился и несмело протянул руку, ощущая жуткую неловкость. Но Джек думал иначе, и просто притянул валлийца к себе, нежно целуя того в губы.  
«Все же, ты вернулся… - улыбнулся Янто, глядя, как капитан гладит по голове рыдающего и винящегося Оуэна. – Как хорошо, что ты вернулся!»

Божественное (или дьявольское, кому как нравиться) пробуждение произошло. Джеку было хорошо. Он поблагодарил Гвен, хотя и сам не понимал, за что. На самом деле, якорем была не она, а Янто, просиживающий рядом с «трупом» капитана ночи напролет. Именно он…  
Все собрались в бар, праздновать его воскрешение. Но Джеку хотелось не этого. Ему хотелось всех выгнать и остаться наконец-то с Янто наедине. А еще лучше, заняться уже привычным крышесносным сексом.  
Надевая шинель, Джек заметил, что рука Доктора, о которой он уже давно не вспоминал засветилась. Он ожидал, что вот, сейчас, он ощутит ту радость, которую должен, но… ЕЕ все не было и не было. Время замерло. Перед Джеком появилась ТАРДИС. Из открытой двери появился Доктор и, радостно улыбаясь, замахал. Капитан тяжело вздохнул. Он вдруг понял, что не хочет никуда идти.  
Доктор нахмурился. Из-за застывшей двери в бункере вдруг появилась девочка-гадалка. Она внимательно смотрела на Джека, будто бы спрашивая у него о чем-то. Капитан не понимал.  
-Ты помнишь, что я тебе говорила, Джек Харкнесс? Ты до сих пор хочешь этого? – вглядывалась гадалка в его глаза.  
-Я… Я не знаю… - не уверенно протянул Джек.  
-Ты же просил тебе верить, капитан. Ты же обещал вернуться, и тут же убегаешь? – девочка не отпускала взгляда мужчины. – Решать тебе. Я могу сделать так, как ты захочешь. Просто подумай, Джек…  
-Я хочу остаться, - неожиданно твердо сказал Харкнесс и посмотрел гадалке в глаза.  
-Таков твой выбор. Доктор забудет о том, что хотел взять тебя с собой, Джек. Ты изменил свою судьбу. Навсегда, - девочка с улыбкой наблюдала, как исчезает ТАРДИС. И сама она уже приготовилась исчезнуть.  
-Постой, а как тебя зовут? – выдохнул Джек ей вслед.  
-Называй меня просто гадалкой, капитан, от этого ничего не изменится… - тихо ответила гадалка.  
-Спасибо… - запоздало прошептал мужчина.  
Когда девочка и Доктор полностью исчезли, Джек поспешил вон из бункера. Ему вслед клекотала доисторическая ящерица, и тихо гудели компьютеры. Капитан не ощущал ничего подобного тому, что было почти двести лет назад, когда Доктор его оставил. Сейчас было лишь умиротворение…  
-Джек, а я думал, что ты нас бросил, - с беспокойством проворчал Янто. Лишь он один ждал Джека у входа, остальные побежали далеко вперед.  
-Просто верь мне, Янто. Я же обещал, что вернусь… - прошептал Джек, наконец-то целуя вожделенные губы.

И лишь девочка-гадалка, невидимая для всех, стояла на крыше и улыбалась. Лишь она знала, что сегодня не произошло того события, что повлекло бы за собой цепь смертей. Они будут жить долго. Столько, сколько понадобится. И они будут счастливы… Ибо колода в ее руках сегодня не потеряла ни одной карты…


End file.
